The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vervain that is grown as an ornamental plant for planter and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Verbena bonariensis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘LITTLE ONE’.
‘LITTLE ONE’ was discovered by the inventor as a naturally occurring individual whole plant mutation, in a commercially grown crop of Verbena bonariensis seedlings. The parents are unnamed individual plants of the species Verbena bonariensis (unpatented). Discovery of ‘LITTLE ONE’ occurred in 2004 at the inventor's nursery in Vista, Calif. Selection is based on small overall size when compared to the straight species Verbena bonariensis. 
The new Verbena cultivar ‘LITTLE ONE’ exhibits upright habit, violet flowers, and coarsely textured dark green foliage. The parent plant, Verbena bonariensis, is the closest comparison plant known to the inventor. There are no cultivars of Verbena bonariensis known to the inventor. ‘LITTLE ONE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by small overall size. Verbena bonariensis reaches 2-meters and 20 cm in height at maturity. The new cultivar ‘LITTLE ONE’ is 38 cm in height the first year, and grows to no more than 50 cm in height and 50 cm in width when fully established. ‘LITTLE ONE’ is known to the inventor to be long-lived when compared to Verbena bonariensis. 
The first asexual reproduction of ‘LITTLE ONE’ was conducted by the inventor in 2004 at the inventor's nursery in Vista, Calif. The method used for asexual propagation was softwood cuttings. The inventor determined that the characteristics of the new Verbena cultivar ‘LITTLE ONE’ as stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.